


Something Borrowed, Something Green

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Fake Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Pining, Slash, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Nico's student-visa is about to expire and, in a strike of absolute genius, his roommate Percy suggests that they could get married so he could stay in the US and wouldn't have to go back to Italy. The problem? Nico has been in love with Percy pretty much since meeting him.





	Something Borrowed, Something Green

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Something Borrowed, Something Green || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Something Borrowed, Something Green – Old Feelings, New Relationship

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, pining, fluff, fake marriage AU, and they were roommates, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Reyna/Annabeth, Grover/Juniper, Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Tyson, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis

Summary: Nico's student-visa is about to expire and, in a strike of absolute genius, his roommate Percy suggests that they could get married so he could stay in the US and wouldn't have to go back to Italy. The problem? Nico has been in love with Percy pretty much since meeting him.

**Something Borrowed, Something Green**

_Old Feelings, New Relationship_

Loud Italian cursing woke Percy up in the morning. He blinked blearily and looked around. What a way to start the day. Yawning widely, Percy rolled out of his bed and stretched. Loud Italian cursing never meant anything good in this household. Better check now and pacify Nico. Maybe he had seen a picture of a Hawaiian pizza in a grocery brochure again...? That always made him upset.

"Nico? Neeks? Nikki?"

"Stop it with the bad names, Jackson!"

Percy grinned to himself and followed the angry voice into the kitchen. And oh, mh. His favorite morning view! Nico, only wearing low-riding sweat-pants, leaning against their kitchen-counter. That six-pack. Percy thanked all the gods still that Nico the nerd had befriended jocks and got forced along to gym by them. Not that awkward, little nerd Nico hadn't been absolutely adorable and enchanting in his own way. But this Nico had more to drool at for Percy.

"What got you cussing a storm? You woke me up", grunted Percy.

"...Ah. Sorry", sighed Nico, lowering the paper he was glaring at.

"What is it?", asked Percy gently, furrowing his eyebrow.

"My... student visa... is expiring", whispered Nico, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

"What... What does that mean?"

"It means... I guess I'll have to go back to Italy", sighed Nico, offering Percy a sad smile.

"What. No. That's wrong", grunted Percy with a glare. "No. You don't even have anything, or anyone, waiting for you in Italy! They can't just send you back there...? You have a life here. Our apartment and your friends and your job! You can't just be send away."

"Your word in the government's ears", muttered Nico, smile turning even sadder. "I'll... miss you."

"Don't say stuff like that. You're not going anywhere", grunted Percy determined.

"What, you gonna hide me in your closet?", snorted Nico. "I spent enough time in the closet."

"No, but... give me time. I'll find something! I'm not letting them take you away."

/break\

"They can't just take my Nico away", sighed Percy with a pout.

He sprawled out on the table. His best friend opposite him exchanged a look with the others at the table before pushing the large chocolate ice over toward Percy to coax him into a smile.

"Perce. That's... how it works", noted Grover gently. "Nico was here on a student visa. You knew that from the get-go. It... had to come to an end at one point. He knew that too."

"But... But... Nico...", whispered Percy and looked up at his friends.

He had the most miserable puppy-pout on his face as he looked at his three best friends. Grover, Annabeth and Rachel had been his best friends since entering high school, Grover even longer than that, they had been inseparable since middle school. With them was also Grover's fiance Juniper. The two of them had met in the flower-shop where Grover had started working after graduation and she had soon found her own place in their friends group.

"I mean", drawled Juniper thoughtfully and tilted her head. "He could always get married to a US citizen and stay here nice and legal."

She lifted her hand up, showing off her engagement ring to Percy. Suddenly, Percy perked up.

"That's _brilliant_, Juniper", gasped Percy.

"...Percy?", asked Juniper slowly, furrowing her brows.

But Percy was already out of his seat. Grover frowned confused and turned to look at his fiance, who just offered the most innocent shrug. All she had meant to do was offer a 90s rom-com movie idea, more as a joke really. Rachel next to Juniper heaved a sigh.

"I don't have a good feeling about this", muttered Rachel.

"I mean, this is Percy we're talking about. He's clever, sure, but he never... uses it the right way", drawled Annabeth dryly. "I think this is going to end in a huge headache for all of us."

Grover grabbed the chocolate ice to eat it himself now that Percy was gone. "Eh. As long as Percy finds a way to keep Nico here. Imagine the devastated moping he'd do if Nico actually left."

"Also true", agreed Rachel. "Why doesn't he just tell Nico he loves him though?"

"That'd be too easy", sighed Annabeth. "You know Percy. He prefers complicated."

"Again, true", nodded Rachel thoughtfully. "This is going to be... interesting."

"Oh dear", sighed Juniper, shaking her head.

/break\

"Nico! Marry me!"

Nico blinked very slowly, like the world was suddenly freezing up. His two best friends with whom he had been drinking and sharing misery for the past two hours both turned to look at him surprised.

"...What?", asked Nico in a drawled-out way, turning to look at his roommate.

"Nico. Marry me", repeated Percy with a nearly manic grin.

"Seriously, Jackson?!", exclaimed Jason and jumped up, gesturing widely. "After _all this time_, this is how you propose to Nico?! I have been _rooting for you_ for two years! And you two keep denying you're in a relationship and now you tell us _like this_ and this is a _shitty_ proposal, couldn't you have talked to me before?! I could have told you the perfect, romantic proposal for Nico!"

Percy took a tentative step back, looking startled. "Dude. Chill. What in the world..."

"Percy, you just came in and proposed to Nico", sighed Reyna. "Explain yourself...?"

"Oh. Right. So, listen. If Nico gets married to a US citizen, he can _stay_. I'm a US citizen! And unmarried! And we're already living together so like not much would have to change to sell this. It's the _perfect_ plan to keep Nico in the country", explained Percy.

Nico felt a deep sense of disappointment at that at first, then he was overwhelmed by the warmth of just how far Percy was willing to go for him and lastly he felt kind of horrified at the idea of being married to the love of his life _but in a 'bro I'm doing you a solid' kind of way_.

"That explains Annabeth's text earlier", whispered Reyna, nodding slowly.

"What text?", asked Jason confused.

"Just... 'brace yourself, Percy will be percying this situation'", replied Reyna.

"Still taking offense to you guys using my name as a verb", grunted Percy with a pout. "And it's a _brilliant_ plan. Come on. Do you have a better plan to keep Nico in the states? Do you? Or do you want to see ICE taking this poor, defenseless stray to the shelter?"

He grabbed Nico's face and squished it between his hands to show to Jason and Reyna. Both of them sighed and shook their head. Admittedly, they didn't have a better plan either. Nico was due to graduate and with it, his student visa was running out. With the overall situation these days in the states, it was going to be hard for Nico to find a way to stay permanently.

"It's worth a shot", offered Jason. "And if you don't wanna marry Percy because he snores, you could always marry me. I'd be a good husband, Nico."

"...Not entirely sure if your girlfriend would be a fan of this", countered Reyna.

"Uhm. You may be right there", conceded Jason. "Well, guess that leaves Percy. Sorry, man."

Nico just grunted and stared wide-eyed from his two best friends over to Percy Jackson, the boy he had been in love with practically since the day they had first met. When Nico had just come to New York from Venice and moved into the dorms, all wide-eyed and nervous. The two had been roommates back then, when Percy had graduated a year ahead of Nico, the two got an apartment together. Just because... they liked living together and they had become friends. Close friends. Best friends. And Percy, Percy had become _so much more_ to Nico. He had fallen in love with Percy.

"Okay. Let's get married", grunted Nico before he could overthink this.

/break\

The wedding planning only took two weeks – with the combined help of their friends and the knowledge that this had to be _small_. No more than twenty people in total, just a little ceremony. Juniper and Grover were going to take care of the flower-arrangements, they were going to have the ceremony in the backyard of Percy's parents and hold the reception at his parents' house. They ordered the wedding cake, Rachel promised to take the wedding-photos, Jason was Nico's best man and Grover was Percy's. Percy's little brother Tyson was proudly carrying the rings.

"We've gathered here today because my best friend has completely lost his mind."

"Annabeth. Please. You said you'd behave if you got to officiate", hissed Percy.

He looked so good in the white tux. Nico had been gaping at him all day long. They had gotten ready in their apartment together, because it was all totally casual and they were just friends so no jinxing possible, right. But oh, it was like Nico was falling in love all over again.

"Guys. I thought we wanted to film this to make it look more authentic. How about no shenanigans?", suggested Rachel and held her camera up.

"Literally all of this is shenanigans", grunted Annabeth dryly.

She had gotten certified to officiate the wedding. It was only a small circle, only their closest friends and Percy's family. Percy smiled softly at Nico, who looked like James Bond in his black tux. The two of them were holding hands, standing under the rose-arch in the garden.

"We've gathered here today because two of our closest friends have decided to finally tie the knot. Now, I believe you... wrote your own vows?", started Annabeth over again.

They had agreed on that, because it was supposed to sell better. Both had elected to ignore the pointed looks all of their friends had given them at the suggestion. Nico cleared his throat.

"Percy. When I first came to America, it was to... flee from bad memories. Venice held nothing but pain for me, the death of my mother and sister. I had nothing left there anymore and I was dealing badly with the grief. Then you came into my life and you... you were so bright and... warm. You reminded me of what it was like to laugh and be happy. We met by chance, becoming roommates at college. And you... became so much more. You became my best friend, my closest confidant, my... soulmate and anchor. You helped me through the worst time of my life and if you will have me as your husband, I promise to be your best friend, closest confidant and anchor for as long as you will have me and to help you through any hard times that lay ahead of us."

Percy was not the only one to swallow some tears at that. Jason didn't even bother to hide the full-on sob at that, whispering a broken 'bro' before wiping the tears. Taking a nervous breath, Percy watched how Nico slipped the wedding-ring onto his finger before it was his turn.

"Nico, you... You helped me work through things I've been... trying to ignore for far too long. You always have an open ear for me, you're always there for me. You're always there when I need you. And I... want to always be there when you need me. I couldn't imagine not living with you anymore, that's why we moved in together. I want to wake up every morning to the scent of your unnecessarily fancy, silly coffee, eat your insanely delicious cooking, bicker with you over TV shows and play video-games with you. I can't imagine my life without you."

Now it was on Nico to swallow hard before nodding. Percy slipped the ring onto Nico's finger.

"Now, if no one has any objections... you may kiss the groom", offered Annabeth.

Both their hearts were racing as they leaned in and, for the first time, their lips met in a kiss. Slowly, Nico rested his hand in Percy's neck, pulling him closer as their kiss deepened. Their friends around them cheered, but the only thing they could concentrate was each other and that first kiss.

/break\

"That was a very beautiful ceremony", noted Sally softly.

She had Tyson, Percy's seven-year-old half-brother, sitting on her lap. He was devouring cake very excitedly. Percy had been dancing with his new husband for the past half hour and decided to take a break, so he sat down with his family. Grover and Juniper were sitting with them, feeding each other cake in a way too cutesy way. Grinning at them, Percy took a piece of cake for himself.

"I still don't understand. Percy and Nico weren't together-_together_, right?", asked Tyson confused.

"They're... doing things differently", offered Paul, grunting softly.

"But Nico still _is_ my big brother now too, right?", asked Tyson just to be sure. "They're not really together but they're really married, so Nico is my big brother now."

"You got that right, sweetie", agreed Sally, kissing the top of his head.

Percy blushed and ducked his head. He hated that all of this was fake, but he also still loved it, because it was everything he had wished to have with Nico. Still, now that Nico was stuck being his husband, there was no way Percy could jeopardize it by telling Nico the actual _truth_, right...?

"It was breathtaking", sobbed Jason, sniffing a little.

"The ceremony's been over for an hour. Why are you still crying about it?", asked Percy disturbed.

"I'm _emotional_, okay?", grumbled Jason with a pout. "And I wanted to be the best man at your guys' wedding for over a year now. This is everything I ever dreamed of."

"Again: Things you should make sure your girlfriend doesn't hear", noted Reyna dryly.

She had Annabeth perched on her lap, the blonde being exhausted after too much dancing. Annabeth was playing with Reyna's hair, face nuzzled into her neck. Those two were the definition of relationship goals for Percy. All he wanted was that level of trust and gentle, non-verbal understanding. He smiled a little when an arm sneaked around his neck from behind and another placed a plate with actual food in front of him. All his favorites.

"You're only had cake so far. I know how you get when you have too much sugar and too little savory food", stated Nico before sitting down next to Percy, gently brushing past him.

Percy smiled softly at his husband. And oh did he love the sound of that. His _husband_.

/break\

"There's only one bed", whispered Percy beneath his breath.

"Mh? What did you say?", grunted Nico from the bathroom.

"Nothing", called Percy back quickly before sitting down on the large, new bed.

They had renovated during the two weeks of wedding-planning, with a lot of help from their friends. They had turned Percy's bedroom, which was slightly larger, into the master-bedroom. With both of their stuff. And had turned Nico's now former bedroom into an office, which was honestly kind of nice. Percy was a swim-coach and theater teacher now and having more space to work was very appreciated. Nico had graduated culinary school and was now applying to become a chef.

"You know, we could have turned my bedroom into a 'guest-room' and didn't have to go _all the way_ by sharing a bed, right", mused Nico as he re-entered the bedroom.

"...That would have been an idea", nodded Percy and cleared his throat. "But... maybe having two rooms with beds would look too suspicious to the... agent checking our story out...?"

"Mh. Probably right. I just... don't want to... make you uncomfortable."

"You couldn't", assured Percy with a smile. "Besides, this was my plan, right?"

Nico grunted in agreement before laying in the bed. They had decided to buy a new one; fresh start for them together. Also larger. Percy took a shaky breath and laid down next to Nico. Both laid stiffly on their backs, staring at the ceiling for hours in the dark, awkwardly adjusting themselves every now and again until their hands brushed on top of the sheets. Both jolted away.

"Padre mio, this is ridiculous", hissed Nico out. "We're... best friends. We have never been awkward around each other. You were walking around naked two days after I moved into the dorms! How can we not lay in bed, clothed, next to each other?"

"I'm sorry", sighed Percy and closed his eyes. "I don't mean to make this awkward, especially not because it was my idea. But... I think... No. I _know_ I'm in love with you and I _think_ that is going to make this whole... marriage... kind of... awkward...? I didn't want to tell you, because I thought telling you would make it awkward, but in the end... it's going to be awkward anywa-"

He was interrupted by Nico grasping him by the neck and pulling him into a slow, soft kiss. It was as electrifying as their first kiss at the ceremony had been. Percy gasped as they parted, his hands against Nico's chest. He stared wide-eyed up at his husband.

"I love you too. I did not... think I had a chance with you, I thought I may risk ruining our friendship and when you proposed to me, my heart beat _so fast_", admitted Nico. "I... agreed because I selfishly thought that not only would I be able to stay in the US, I would also get to be your husband. I... was feeling so guilty about that, about being so greedy."

For a long moment, Percy just stared at Nico before he started laughing loudly, leaning his forehead against Nico's shoulder. Nico blinked a few times before he also had to laugh, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist and pulling him close.

"We... really are quite the pair, huh?", chuckled Nico.

"This _does_ explain why _all_ of our friends have been rolling their eyes at us this whole time", grinned Percy, nuzzling into Nico's chest. "They knew, huh? Wait. Wait, is that why Jason was being such a dramatic little shit when I proposed the idea? He was _serious_."

"Oh, he was dead serious", grunted Nico dryly. "Why do you think we managed to put together a wedding in only two weeks? Jason had a _folder_ under his bed. He had our wedding planned out for months now and was just waiting for the right opportunity to whip it out."

Percy started laughing again, feeling far too excited and happy to even care.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a sudden thought I had two months ago that I figured sure why not actually formulate it into more than just a tumblr post, where it originally ended up (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) for random thoughts like this xD).


End file.
